DESPEDIDA
by PrincesaBerry
Summary: ONE SHOT FABERRY NO HAY PALABRAS SUFICIENTES CUANDO EL AMOR SE TERMINA
1. Chapter 1

DESPEDIDA…

En una cafetería de la ciudad en un dia frio de diciembre, se reúnen dos personas para escribir el capitulo final de su historia, después de tanto amor a llegado lo que tanto se temia la separación…..

Una rubia senta, nerviosa ve llegar a su morena

Q: hola rach (nerviosa)

R:hola, ya estoy aquí de que quieres hablar?

Q: entiendo estes molesta, dejame explicarte

R: siempre he admirado de cierta manera esa facilidad que tienes de irte, asi de repente sin

decir nada solo irte, yo soy la que vive con esta incertidumbre

Q: lo se por eso pido perdon, necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas

R: y no pudiste decirme eso quinn? Eras mi pareja, cuantas veces te dije que te amaba que te apoyaria que confiaras en mi pero solo desapareces, yo pase dias pensando en ti preocupada, si estabas bien si no te habian echo daño. que quiza yo dije o hise algo que te lastimo, sin saberlo

Q: no es asi rach, dejame que te explique

R: eso no lo sabia me canse de escribirte, de marcarte preguntar por ti a nuestros amigos y nadie sabia nada

Q: lo se por eso perdoname, se que si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar estaria molesta quiza ni quisiera verte

R: aja, pues habla ya estoy aquí

Q: antes que nada gracias por venir, se que mis actos han dejado mucho que desear, pero era necesario este tiempo, esta lejanía me encontraba confundida

R: confundida?

Q: si necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos, saber que es lo que realmente quiero, se que te quiero mucho, eres la mejor historia que he vivido hasta hoy, sabes bien que fuiste mi primer y gran amor a pesar del tiempo siempre estoy pensando en ti, quien esta contigo quien te hace sonreir se que asi es la vida pero no puedo callar todo lo que siento aun por ti, y te recuerdo en algun lado de mi pasado, tu eres lo mas bello que me pudo suceder no te imaginas cuanto extraño la tierna luz de tu mirada cuando nos entregamos la primera vez verte de mi mano caminando junto a mi en un dia perfecto tu me hacias tan feliz quisiera regresar en el pasado y no dejarte ir jamás sentir eso que ahora ya no esta

R: siento que me desconoces, SIENTO que tocarme ahora te da igual cada vez hay mas temores crece como hiedra la inseguridad me lastima que intentas rescatar lo que un dia en el alma nos unia y ya no esta es momento de afrontar la realidad tu me quieres pero yo te amo esa es la verdad tu presencia aquí me esta matando sentirte a la mitad me he cansado de intentar y no lograr que te vuelva a enamorar se que no me quieres lastimar pero tengo que soltarte hoy te dejo en libertad

Q: no te odio ni hay rencores, simplemente el corazon ya no esta

R: tu corazon ya no esta se han perdido los colores, tus manos ya no me tratan de buscar me hace mas daño seguir contigo y ver que aun con mi calor tu sigas teniendo frio

Q: este ha llegado ser el dia mas triste de mi vida, te cite para decirte que no podre verte mas, y aquí es donde te conoci, me declare y quiero despedirme solo quiere pedirte que me abrazes una vez mas, que sienta tu calor solo una vez, darte un beso y decirte adios, y cariño no pienses que no duele decirte adios, eso seria mentirte que te extrañare, por supuesto, que pensare en ti asi es pero es tiempo de decir adios, no podemos lastimarnos mas, conoceras una buena persona que te ha de amar que te hara feliz, va a dolerme no lo puedo negar porque mis inseguridades no te dejan ser feliz, porque siento que no puedo seguir ya,

r: me duele admitirlo, pero quiza es lo mejor, bebe….debo irme

Q: espera rach… solo dejame sentir tus labios una ultima vez por favor

R: lo siento quinn pero no puedo, si lo hago no tendre fuerzas para irme, perdoname …. (salio sin mirar atraz con lagrimas de dolor y tristeza brotando de sus ojos)

Q: siempre te querre rach (en susurro llorando en esa mesa del café donde la conocio y tantas veces hablaron e hisieron planes juntas los mismos que ahí se quedaron)

Es difícil decir adiós cuando una de las dos partes aun ama igual, pero es mejor cerrar esos capítulos que si seguimos reescribiendo en la hoja ya maltratada podemos romperla y los recuerdos bellos ya no están, y eso es lo que siempre queda, nada es eterno ni el amor ni el desamor todo tiene fecha de caducidad


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de autor

Glee ni sus personajes me perteneces

Escribi este one shot porque de cierta manera quería sacar un sentimiento que últimamente me ronda, y dicen que una buena terapia es escribir, a las chicas del twitter gracias por sus animos espero les guste

Tw. PRINCESAFABERRY

ACTUALIZADO UNA APUESTA DE AMOR

Y PROXIMANENTE

MI PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO ERES TU


End file.
